


Care and Feeding

by riptidejunkie



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love, Two Boys on a Boat is Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptidejunkie/pseuds/riptidejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said Cody Allen was high maintenance? (illustrated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Feeding

 

Sharing a room with ~~Owning~~ a guy like Cody comes with certain responsibilities...

  
[ ](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/3875)

  

First, there's beer-sharing. I believe all straight guys do it.

  
  
_Here, babe. Have some of my beer while we look at, uh, girls. Yeah, that's right, girls._

 

There's also tequila. It comes with limes. Fruit's important, even when on stakeout.

[ ](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/3138)

We can't forget coffee. Coffee's good. Coffee has _mileage._

  
[](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/6883)  

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Army boys, even ex-army boys, need a cooked breakfast to set them up for the day. Uh, that is, when they're not setting themselves up another way.

  
[](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/5834) 

Then there's lunch. Always make lunch for your buddy. On one plate. If you're lucky, he'll make you dinner in return.

  
[](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/3634) 

If you can't make lunch? Buy it!

  
[](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/6932) 

  
And whatever you do, don't fight over the bill... 

 

Enough other people are gonna do your fighting for you. And when they do, it's up to you to pick him up and check for injuries. In whatever way you see fit...

  
[](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/4559) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/riptidejunkie/48840121/3382/3382)

[](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/4643)

If you do it right? He'll even do the same for you :D

  
[ ](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/5629)

There's more to it, of course. As well as sewing on his buttons, doing his laundry and cooking his eggs, you also need to:

Buy his groceries

  
[ ](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/6367)

Change his flats

  
[ ](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/7532)

Provide a certain amount of discipline

  
[ ](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/455/7908)

And win him cuddly toys at the arcade

  


Get that right, and he's all yours.

  


 


End file.
